Dear Diary
by ziggy1401
Summary: Today I feel as if my life will start all over again.I’m moving back to Albuquerque…I might see Troy again…His sweet smile, His free spirited heart, And his amazing blue eyes… But I’m only in my little fantasy world,Cause the last time i saw.. him i broke
1. Trailer

Here is the trailer for the new story

Here is the trailer for the new story. I did not right this story. I got permission from isntlovesweet to make her youtube series into a fanfiction story.

Dear Diary…Trailer

Today I feel as if my life will start all over again.

I'm moving back to Albuquerque…

I might see Troy again…

His sweet smile,

His free spirited heart,

And his amazing blue eyes…

But I'm only in my little fantasy world,

Cause the last time I saw him…

He ruined my life…

**So there you go! The first chapter will be out soon!**

**;D- De De**


	2. Moving Away

**Hey guys here is a new story that I ****DIDN'T ****write!! I got permission from isntlovesweet to make her youtube series into a fanfiction story. So check out isntlovesweet's youtube story if you like this.**

* * *

**Dear Diary….**

**Episode 1. Moving Away**

It was morning and another day for me. I groan as the sun hit my eyes and then I put a pillow over my head… it didn't work cause at that secound my alarm clock went off. I sit up on my bed and started to think back yesterday when my mom told me we're moving back to albuquergue…….

**(flashback)**

It was Thursday and I was at my house with my boyfriend for a year…josh. We were watching a movie but then he started kissing my neck as usual just so I could get in bed with him, but repeatedly I told him that I wasn't ready which made him mad.

I keep asking him if he was okay with it but he always tells me the same thing over and over again… 'Nothing is wrong babe… don't worry about it' and then he would kiss my forehead. I usually could tell that he was lying to me. Then he would come up with an excuse to leave… and most of the time I would believe his excuses like 'I have to go help my dad clean out the garage' or ' I forgot my mom was teaching me how to cook today', all lies but I always believe him because I love him and I trust that he wouldn't do anything to hurt me, at least I think.

He then left my house and go somewhere I don't even know cause I don't even ask any more. Tiffany, my best friend always tells me that he's either cheating on me or he has mental problems, but I would usually shake my head to her and tell her she's exaggerating.

My mom then came home from work with a frown that would always worry me…

'what's wrong, mom' I ask as I walked over to her with a worried look an my face.

'I have some news for you… I don't know how you will take this so please take a seat.' She said with a sad look on her face.

I did what she said then asked, 'what is it?'

She sighed and then said… 'We're moving back to Albuquerque'

'but, but, but…' I went on saying with the biggest shock of my life.

She knew about what happened to me in Albuquerque and I know I begged her not to take this big opportunity for a better life for us… but I had no choice but to beg again for her to not take it this time. She had asked me why I wanted to move so bad and I told her. We then moved to California about three days later without anybody knowing.

'I know your in shock but I just got this better offer ant my old job and you know that me really need the money' she stated.

I let out the biggest sigh.

'okay mom' I said looking down at my feet.

After that I just went up to my room before I could say any thing else.

**(end of flashback)**

I then got up and went into the bathroom and took a shower. After I was done taking a shower and change into new clothes, I went down into the kitchen to see my mom making breakfast.

'how are you feeling, honey' she said putting pancakes and bacon onto a plate for me.

I sighed. 'okay I guess' I said with a sad look on my face.

'what's wrong' she asked with a worried look on her face.

I sighed again ' I'm just worried about how my friends especially how josh will react to the news'

' I'm sure they will all understand' she said with a comforting smile.

I didn't say anything after that. I just eat my breakfast hugged her and left for what maybe my last day of school here. I started walking down the street for my bus to school when Tiffany and her sister Nathalie came up to me.

'Morning gabby' she said with a big smile on her face that made me cheer up a bit.

'Morning Tiff, morning Nat' I said with a smile.

'Morning' Nathalie said shyly.

I always liked Nathalie but she was always shy for some reason but I don't mind. We the walked in silence to the bus. I don't know why but I guess they were waiting for me to say something cause I'm always the first to talk about something but I was to busy thinking about how to tell them and josh that I'm moving away.

We got on the bus and sat next to each other, as the bus started moving. As we got off the bus, everybody greeted me… I put on a fake smile, said hello and hugged a few people. I say bye to Tiffany and Nathalie as I walked to josh's locker.

Surprisingly he wasn't there, I waited for about two minutes before I decided to walk homeroom by myself. As I walked into homeroom, I saw josh talking to some girl. He said hi to me and walked up to me for a kiss but I ignored him and walked away before his lips touched mine.

For the first three periods, Tiffany and Nathalie noticed the sad look on my face and knew right away something was wrong with me. And they also know It wasn't about josh cause I would always tell them if it was.

At lunch we all went to our table and right away Tiffany started talking, as usual.

'Okay, what's wrong' she said with a serious look on her face.

I sighed. 'Nothing' I said, looking down.

For the rest of the lunch period I stayed quiet. Josh hasn't even noticed something was wrong or oven tried to talk to me, which got me thinking something was wrong.

All of my other classes seemed to take forever cause all I wanted to do is was get out of there, but I couldn't.

After the homeroom period bell rang, I slowly walked to my bus and took a seat. The Tiffany and Nathalie sat next to me.

'What's wrong… does it have to do with josh?' she asked with a concerned look on her face.

I sighed. 'No it doesn't' I said looking out the window.

Tiffany and Nathalie then knew that in fact there was something wrong because of my choice of words.

'Then what is it?' she asked looking at me.

I sighed deeply this time. I knew sooner or later I would have to tell them the bad news, so what was the point in even waiting any longer. I just have to get it over with and hope they understand like my mom said.

'I'm moving away' I said looking at them with a sad look on my face.

Tiffany stated laughing…thinking I was joking as usual cause she mostly thinks everything serious I say is a joke I come up with.

She looked at me 'oh… you were serious' she said looking kinda guilty.

'Yes I'm serious' I said almost yelling at her.

'well sorry' she mumbled but I still heard what she said.

I sigh. 'no I'm sorry… its just I don't want to move and especially to Albuquerque' I stated.

'Your moving back to Albuquerque… why?' Nathalie asked.

'My mom said cause she is getting a better offer at her old job' I told her.

'When are you leaving?' they asked concerned and looking at me.

'I don't know… all I know is that I have to tell josh but I don't know how he will react' I said in a sad tone while looking out the window again.

'Well let's hope for the best' Nathalie said with a small smile trying to make me feel better.

Nathalie is always the shy one when it comes to her and Tiffany but most of the time she's also the sweet and concerned one, which makes me, miss her most when I move away. I'm going to miss Tiffany too, especially for her craziness and her obsession to party all the time.

I looked out the window and smiled at the thought. When the bus stopped, I hugged Tiffany and Nathalie and went into my house.

When I closed the front door, I slid down the door until I touched the ground. I started thinking about how to tell josh the news.

Then I decided that I would tell him right then. I got the courage to go to his house which eas only ten housed away from mine, but still a little scared and nervous at the same time. I used the key josh gave me for our 8 month anniversary and opened the door.

I started walking to the stairs when in the corner of my eyes I saw josh and some girl covered in a blanket naked making out in the living room. When I reached the top of the stairs, I was wondering whether or not I was just imagining it.

I walked back down the stairs to see in deed whit I thought I imagined. I just stood there shocked and speechless, I couldn't say anything even if I wanted to, the words I wanted to say just wouldn't come out my mouth.

After a few seconds I finally had the voice to scream out…

'JOSH!' I said with tears rolling down from my eyes and down my cheeks.

'GABBY' he said stopping what he was doing and putting on his boxers and other clothes.

I just ignored him and walked out of his house. Knowing he would follow me out. I said…

'I CANT BELIEVE YOU…me thinking that I should be sorry for you when I was about to tell you that I'm moving away and I might not even see you again, but then I came to your house to see you FUCKING SOME SLUT!' I said mostly screaming at him with anger.

'Gabby I'm sorry' he said grabbing my arm.

I pulled back my arm from him and went up in his face 'you have no right to call me that…it's Gabriella to you' I then start walking home but stopped and turned to him 'I'm so glad that I'm moving now… CAUSE I DON'T HAVE TO SEE YOUR LYING FACE AGAIN… and you know what, I'm glad I didn't give virginity to you cause then I would be just another whore to you…HERE I DON'T WANT IT ANYMORE' I threw his house keys and promise ring he gave me to him and started walking to my house again. 'AND IF YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT YET…WE'RE OVER!'

That night I called Tiffany and she put her phone on speaker so that Nathalie would be in the conversation also. I told them about what happened when I went to josh's house and Tiffany said she told me so, which made me giggle. I guess I should have seen this coming so I could have stopped it before it happened and I should have listened to Tiffany cause she is my one of my best friend and all she wanted was for me to be happy and not have my heart broken.

My mom then came into the room and told me that we were leaving in three days, so I said bye to Tiffany and Nathalie and started packing my things.

Three days later me and my mom were putting things into her car while there people put the rest of our stuff into a moving truck. When I finished what I was doing, I went into the care into the back seat cause I know my mom would talk to me and I didn't feel like talking to her.

'Bye bye California' I whispered while looking out the window.

* * *

**(A.N.) there is the first chapter. Hope you liked it! PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!**

**;D- De De**


	3. Gabby'

**(A.N.) Hey guys sorry this is late but I've just been so busy with school and soccer that I couldn't get to write it. So here is a very late chapter of dear diary and HSM REMIXED will be out soon**.

* * *

**Dear Diary…**

**Chapter 2. "Gaby…"**

The next morning, when we got there, my mom shook me gently cause I fell asleep. Then I just got up sleepily and went into a room in my new house that looked similar to my old bedroom, so right away I knew it was going to be mine… But I didn't care about that cause I was too sleepy, so I just went to the bed that was in there and quickly went bqck to sleep.

Later that day I woke up and went downstairs and helped my mom unpack a few things and whatever was mine, I took to my room. I took a break from unpacking and remembered that I promised Tiffany and Nathalie that I would call them… and I did.

'So how is it there… anything different" Tiffany asked.

'No except for the new house I'm living in now' I said having the days run through my head of when I use to live here.

'Have you seen troy?' Nathalie asked but trying not to make me sad or angry cause of what he did to me.

'No… and I hope I don't ever see him again' I said angrily but trying not to show it in my voice.

We kept talking for a little more and then I decided to go to sleep cause I knew tomorrow was going to be a looooooooonnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg day for me.

When I woke up the next morning, I just wanted to stay in bed but I couldn't. I tried going back to sleep but before I could even do that, my mom came into my room.

'Honey… get up, we have to go' she said

I just sighed into my pillow, got up, took a shower, changed into new clothed and went downstairs to my mom.

'Lets go' I said looking down

'Aren't you hungry?' she asked looking worried at me but I only notice for a second before I looked down again.

'No… and I could always get breakfast at east high' I said sad.

And for all of you who are wondering if I actually said east high, I did. Freshmen year there seemed like it was going great before what troy did to me. Lets just say he made me the laughing stock of the school. And lets hope most of the people that were there are gone now, especially troy. After what troy did to me, I didn't talk to him or anything at all for the rest of the time I was in Albuquerque. He came to my house a few times before I moved to California and when I finally moved… he started calling me which made me change my number cause it was getting SO ANNOYING!

And now I moved back and I don't even want to see his face. I'm not saying what he did to me was as bad and heartbreaking as what josh did to me but the whole school knows about it, well that's if the same people are there. Lets just hope they moved and pray nobody remembers me.

Me and my mom just got into her car and are on our way to school. The bell already rang and now me and my mom are walking with the principal while she's talking to him.

'I'm glad to have you back Gabriella' he said to me with a smile

I didn't say anything… I just looked away.

'Uhm, well lets hope you remember your way to Ms. Darbus's room' he said and walked away

'I hope you have a great say, honey' my mom said as she kissed my forehead

'Whatever' I mumbled as I glare at her.

Just then I walked up the stairs and find my way into Ms. Darbus's room again. I gave her my papers without saying anything and took a seat all the way in the back of the room. Then a familiar face appeared running into the room.

'Sorry I'm late Ms. Darbus' he said trying to catch his breath

'Detention… now take a seat' she said

Thank god I didn't get detention cause Ms. Darbus could be very strict and I don't want him to talk to me again. And if you haven't figured it out yet, that was Troy Bolton.

As he walked to his seat, I took the book that was on the desk and covered my face so he wouldn't see me.

When the bell rang I quickly went out the room without being noticed by troy. I started walking down the hallway and even now in then I would look at my schedule and the classes that I passed by as I tried to find my first period class.

'Well well well… if it isn't Gabriella Montez' a voice said

I quickly turned around to see who it was. At first I thought I was troy cause I have been focused on him lately for some reason but when I turned around… it was my ex best friend… Sharpay Evans. I then turned back to what I was doing, trying to avoid her.

'Gabby I'm not going to laugh at you like everybody else did… and besides, I wasn't even at that party' she stated, kinda looking sad when I looked at her

I sighed, 'can you leave me alone' I asked

'Please gabby… I miss you' she said with a sad look on her face.

I sighed and then smile, 'well I guess I miss you too' I said sarcastically.

We both laughed after I said that. We started walking and talking and I found out that we have the same classes together. So she showed me where our next class was. I was grateful that I had somebody to be my friend after what happened two years ago.

The day went by fast and I found out I only have math and science with troy, which was kinda good, even though I still have to put up with avoiding him for 2 full periods. And surprisingly he didn't even notice me.

After school sharpay invited me to her house and I had a lot of fun but it was kinda weird cause she didn't mention troy at all. Don't get me wrong here, I was glad she didn't but it was kinda weird since she used to always talk about him. It was 6pm when I got home. My mom doesn't come home for another hour so I thought I might take a walk around the block. Just so I could clear my mind of things especially troy that seemed to be in my head the whole day. I started walking out the house and then I started thinking. I was thinking about josh this time and what he did which made me cry a little.

I wiped my tears away, then I started thinking about troy again which I didn't want to do. I guess I still have feelings for him even though we never went out.

Then I started having flashbacks about the good times we shared together… as friends.

**(Flash back)**

_**The time when he gave her the friendship necklace for her birthday.**_

'_T as in troy?' I asked_

'_Well…uhm… yah… I don't want you to forget the first letter of your best friends name do I?' he asked nervously._

'_Awww… your so cute' I said then gave him a hug_

'_Happy birthday gabby' he said holing her closer._

_**The time he was chasing me down the hallway on his skateboard cause I stole his basketball**_

'_Get back here!' he yelled _

'_Never Bolton!' she yells over her shoulder still running_

_**When the whole gang was standing outside the ice cream parlor**_

_Gabby shivers._

'_Are you cold gabby?' troy asks_

'_Yah' she said still shivering_

'_Here' he says as he takes of his jacket an puts if over gabby's shoulders._

'_Thanks troy' she said smiling at him_

'_No problem' he said smiling back_

_**When he was dragging her to show her the roof top garden**_

'_Troy, where are you taking me?' she asked impatiently_

'_You'll see. Just wait and follow me.' he said not letting go of her hand while they go through the two doors that lead to a stairway._

**_When they are at the beach just hanging out_**

_'Troy don't move!' gabby said_

'_Why?' troy said panicked as he froze in his spot._

'_Cause I want to do this' she said really fast as she jumped on his back for a piggyback ride._

'_You are so sneaky Montez' he says holding onto her legs_

'_You know it' she said giggling._

_**(End of flash back)**_

All those flashbacks of my past with troy made me have a dreamy smile on my face.

OH MY GOD…IM IN LOVE WITH TROY BOLTON, I thought. Then I started having flashbacks again and a big smile appeared on my face.

Then a voice so pure and familiar interrupted my thoughts.

'Gabby…' the voice said softly but also sounding shocked.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

**(A.N.) so there you have it the second chapter of Dear Diary. Again I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner but I'm just so busy these days. But I promise HSM REMIXED will be out no later than Monday. PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!**

**;D- De De**


	4. I'm Sorry I Love You

**(A.N.) so here is the next chapter! Hope you like it and plz review afterwards.****'Dear Diary…'**

* * *

**Episode 3. 'I'm Sorry… I Love You'**

As I heard this voice, I already knew who it was before I even turned around and looked at the persons face. I slowly turned around to find Troy looking shocked at me. I turned back around and started walking away but then he grabs my arm…

'Gabby…' he said again sounding shocked, sad, and a little happy at the same time, but mostly shocked and sad.

I looked away from him 'please don't Troy… not today, not ever' I said as he let go of my arm.

'Gabby please… I didn't mean to do what I did, please forgive me' he said looking down and deep into my eyes.

I put my hand on his cheek, 'I wish I could Troy… I wish I could, but the damage has already been done' I said as I felt a few tears coming out of my eyes. I kissed his other cheek and said, 'bye Troy'

He was holding my hand that was on his cheek but as I pulled my hand away, our hands separated. I started walking backward as I keep looking at him with more tears in my eyes. Then I turned around and started running home.

When I got home my mom was there. I could tell that she was going to ask how my day was and where have I been but when she saw my red eyes and tears rolling from my eyes and down my cheeks, she came up to me, and asked what happened. I said nothing as I pulled away from her and went straight into my room. I lay down on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I groaned as I woke up with the biggest headache I ever had. I don't even know where I got it from but when I opened my eyes, I saw my mom stroking my hair.

'You feeling better' she asked

I shook my head no but the pain got even worse than before, ' no… my head hurts really bad' I said as I groaned again.

'Here… drink this' she said as she handed me a cup of tea.

I sit up on my bed, took the cup from her and I took a sip of the tea as I looked at her. When I finished drinking the tea, I put the cup on the nightstand and looked back at her.

'You okay now' she asked again.

'Yes' I lied. The headache had eased down a little bit but it was still there and strong.

'You feel good enough to go to school today' she asked looking concerned.

I wanted to say no cause I know Troy would try to talk to me again in school but then again, I don't want my mom staying home from her job for no reason.

'Yes' I said a little worried but I didn't show it.

My mom smiled at me and kissed my forehead. She then walked out of the room into the hallway and down the stairs and into the kitchen to make breakfast. I got ready for school and then went into the kitchen. I slowly eat the breakfast she made me and walked out the front door when I was done.

'Well its about time you came out here… come on, we're going to be late for school' Sharpay said.

I started laughing as I got into her car. I soon forgot all about Troy and what happened that day before. We started talking about random stuff but then she got all serious and asked…

'Have you talked to Troy at all since you got here?' she asked looking at me when she stopped at a stoplight.

I sighed 'Yeah…yesterday, why' I asked

'Cause Troy called me last night and said that he saw you and tried to talk to you' she said.

'Oh' I said as I started looking out the window avoiding eye contact.

'Why don't you talk to him?' she asked in a soft voice

'Cause I don't want to' I said to her still not trying to make I contact with her.

'You have to let him explain at least… he is really sorry you know' she said with a concerned voice.

I sighed 'I'll think about it' I said looking down.

Thee rest of the car ride was quiet. I was looking out the window and was thinking about what Sharpay had said. When she stopped the car, I got out without saying anything. I started walking into the school and to my locker. When I almost got there I saw the one and only Troy. I sighed because I noticed that his locker was right next to mine. As I opened my locker, I could tell he was looking at me and wanted to say something but luckily for me he didn't. I sighed again, got what I needed from my locker and headed straight to class.

In my first period class I could feel Troy's eyes looking at me from time to time but I didn't bother looking at him cause I know when I look at him, his eyes will be looking into mine and then I would want to talk to him cause I would usually fall for those amazing sea blue eyes, which I don't want.

Its three classes later, I'm walking to my locker and then I say someone talking to Troy. I sighed thinking 'not again'. It was Chad, Troy's best friend. He always hated me for hanging out with Troy two years ago cause I was this nerd and troy was and still is the hot basketball superstar. Oh god, did I just say that troy is hot? Oh my god, I'm starting to like him again. Anyways, I just got to my locker and then I notice in the corner of my eyes that Chad was looking and checking me out.

At first he thought I was somebody else and started hitting on me but then when I turned to face him, he finally realized who I was and started getting this disgusting look on his face.

'Well, well, well, if it isn't puke face' he said then he let out a big laugh that caught every body's attention.

I then look at Troy with sadness in my eyes and I could feel tears coming up to my eyes. Troy just looked away in silence. I couldn't believe it, the Troy I knew would shut Chad's mouth up before anybody noticed. But I guess he isn't really sorry for what he did.

Then when I turned my head the other way, I noticed people pointing and whispering. So at that point I realized everybody still remembered me or knew from other people, some of the people who know about it told them or are telling them right now. I then looked back at Troy, I could tell he saw the tears that finally came out of my eyes. I then started running and I could hear people laughing. I just ran into the bathroom and into a stall, locked it and cried my eyes out.

I stayed in there for the rest of the school periods with nothing to eat. I was about to eat but then Chad and everyone else started laughing, I just fan into the bathroom again and stayed there the rest of the day.

When I finally heard the last period bell ring, I got out of the bathroom. I don't care if I get detention from Ms.Darbus tomorrow for skipping her class of pm homeroom. I just wanted to get away from it all without being noticed.

I walked out of the school and started walking home. It's going to take a while since the school is far but not that far away from my house. About ten minutes later, I heard this car horn and I turned my head to where I heard I from to find Troy in a car driving up behind me. He stopped the car and got out. I just started walking faster cause after what happened in school, now I really don't want to see him.

'GABRIELLA' he yelled as he ran after me.

I was about to start running but then he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

'Let go of me' I said in a voice that you could tell that was about to cry again.

'Gabby please… I'm sorry' he said facing me.

'No no you're not sorry, if you were then you would have stopped Chad and everybody else form laughing at me…' I said.

He looked away again in silence.

'What happened to the Troy I use to know?' I asked

And with that I just walked past him and he didn't even try to stop me that time. I walked home and then went into my room and started crying hard. About ten minutes later my phone rang. I wiped my tears as I answer the phone.

'Hello' I said crying a little bit.

'Oh my god… Gabby what happened' the voice said but I knew it was Tiffany.

'Uhm… nothing' I said trying to calm myself down.

'I'm not deaf… I'm getting Nathalie' she said worried.

In the background of the phone, you could hear Tiffany screaming for the sister. I giggled a little thinking about Tiffany's craziness and how lazy she could be some times. Then I hear the phone went on speaker and both of them asked…

'What's wrong' they asked concerned.

I sighed 'well… I kinda saw troy again' I said in a low soft voice.

'What did he do' Tiffany sounded as if she was yelling into the phone as she asked the question.

'Nothing… and that's just it' I said

'So what's wrong with that' Nathalie asked sounding a little confused.

I sighed again. ' He just stood there while everyone laughed at me… they all remembered what happened, and he got the nerve to say sorry to me but if he was truly sorry then he would have stood up for me but he just stood there without doing or saying anything…' I said sounding angry.

'Lets just hope he gets what he deserves' Tiffany said trying to cheer me up and it did… a little.

'Yeah' I said giggling 'so why did you call Tiff?' I asked.

'Just wondering if everything is going great over there but I guess not' she said.

'Well thanks for asking even if its too late' I said while smiling a little.

' And… WE MISS YOU!' they both said sounding a little sad.

'Well I miss you guys too' I said giggling.

'Bye… hope you feel better' they both said.

'Thanks guys…bye' I said

We hung up and then I didn't feel like crying anymore. I just sighed while laying on my bed. And just then again, my phone started to ring again.

'Hello' I said

'I'm sorry… I love you' the voice said.

Then the voice was gone and the line went dead. I got confused cause I didn't know who it was of if what the person said was a prank but it got me thinking that night. Maybe it was Josh… or Troy… or maybe even Chad!, I thought to myself but Troy doesn't have my number so, and I really hope Chad doesn't either, so maybe it was Josh.

I picked up my phone to see who called but there wasn't any number. It said 'private number'. And then I remember that Josh never puts his on private number, which got me a little scared. I got up from my bed and went into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and then I decided to wash my face with water, just to get rid of the stress I've been having lately.

To be continued...

* * *

**(A.N.) there is chapter 3. Hoped you liked it! I will try to get an episode out as soon as possible! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEV AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY!!**

**;D- De De**


	5. Sharpays Party

**(A.N.) sorry that its so late but this is the first time I get on the computer since the last ep. was out. That's how buisy I've been. So anyways enjoy and sorry its short.**

* * *

"**Dear Diary…"**

**Chapter 4. Sharpay's Party**

It's finally the weekend so I don't get to see troy for two long days, YAY… I thought. My mom has already left for work and it was so boring being alone at home. So I decided to go to the park and even if it has been two years of being away from here, I still remember where the park and everything is. Even Troy's house, maybe I should visit him. NO, that's the last thing I want to do. I started walking to the park and I got alittle bored, so I took out my ipod and listened to a few songs.

I then stop at the stoplight and as I watched the cars pass by me, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Sharpay behind me. I turned down the volume of my ipod.

'Hey' I said with a little smile on my face.

'Gabby about what happened yesterday…' she started saying but then I interrupted her before she could finish the sentence.

'Don't' I said.

'I just wanted to say sorry' she said kinda looking sad.

'It wasn't your fault' I said.

'I know but I'm still sorry… and Chad can be an idiot sometimes' she said sounding sorry for the first part and trying to be funny with the last part.

I just smiled at her. Then we started walking across the street.

'So where are you headed?' she asked curiously.

'Just the park' I said smiling at her.

'Same old Gabby' she said as she chuckles and shakes her head.

'What?... it calms me down sometimes and I'm bored… so what else can I do?' I said giggling

'Well I'm having a party tonight… wanna come?' she asked looking at me.

I shook my head 'I don't think so… I really don't want to be laughed at again of see Troy' I said looking straight in front of me.

'Right… sorry I ever asked' she said sounding sad.

'Don't worry about it' I said smiling at her.

'But you do know that it wouldn't be fun without you' she said as she smiled back at me.

'I'll think about coming… and I'll call you to give you my answer' I said giggling again.

'That's great… it starts at eight so don't forget' she said sounding happy.

We then kept on walking to the park in a comfortable silence and being friends again with Sharpay made me realize how much I missed her when I moved away. She always could make a person turn from being sad, mad or angry to happy and that's what I like about her. She can also change a person's mind, which is pretty cool, I wish I could do that.

As we got there, I saw a lot of little kids jumping, skipping, and playing around being happy which made me happy. Some people just wouldn't enjoy nature like I do. It calms me down and helps me think about the good things in life. Me and Sharpay then went and sat on a bench.

'Isn't it great?' I asked smiling.

'What?' she asked a little confused but still curious.

'Just nature' I said looking around.

'I'm not really and out going person… and you know that Gabby' she said looking at me strange.

'Sorry... I forgot' I said.

'Well I have to go and get everything ready for the party… you want to come?' she asked getting up.

'Nah… I just wanna stay here, enjoy nature and feel the warm breeze through my skin' I said.

'Your strange' she said laughing 'but in a good way… bye, hopefully I get to see you later tonight' she said hugging me and then walking away.

Sharpay never means harm, even when she says something mean. She's a pretty cool nad nice person. And she reminds me of tiffany and nathaly. Oh I miss them so much; I wish they could be here right now. Sharpay is like tiffany cause they both like to party and well sharpay throws a lot of parties cause her parents are normally not home because they are away for their jobs. And she's also like nathaly cause they're both sweet and caring. I guess I don't need tiffany and nathaly cause I got sharpay, but I still miss them no matter what.

I stayed at the park for a little longer, enjoying the sight and the fresh air. Then I got up and started walking home. When I hot home, I went straight into my room and onto my bed trying to decide whether or not I should go to sharpays party. Two years ago when I use to go to sharpays parties, I never really had fun there and nobody wanted to dance with me but sharpay, we would keep on dancing like freaks but we didn't care. Maybe because I never dress up like those popular girls or sharpay. But I'm hoping to change that, and yeah… I'm going to that party. I'm going to show everybody there that I'm not that geeky and unwanted Gabriella Montez they use to know. I'm going to change, I don't really like change but I now realize that I hate being pushed around and laughed at. I'm going to make all of them and troy eat their words.

I went into my closet and started searching for something to wear.

'I'm going to that party' I said into the phone.

'Whoa… what made you change your mind?' she asked sounding happy.

'Oh… you know… stuff' I said.

'Well what ever it was… I'm glad your coming' she said 'and I promise no one will make fun of you'

'Oh I don't think that will be a problem anymore' I said.

'What do you mean' she asked curiously.

'Well… lets just say this will be a party you and everyone else will never forget' I said.

After I said that, I just hung up the phone before sharpay could respond. I took about an hour-long shower and changed into my cloths. Then I started fixing my hair, which is a really big deal for me. I would never be caught dead outside if my hair were a mess. After fixing my hair, I started with my make-up. The last thing I did was put on lip gloss and check my self out to see if I look good.

It's now 8pm, which means that I'm late for sharpays party, but that doesn't matter. Sharpay always says that the first step is to be late for a party. Back then a sharpay used to try to make me like everyone else. She made me dress differently, which felt weird. Basically she changed everything about me that one day, so after the first day I stopped doing what she thought was best for me. But now, I'm glad sharpay taught me those things she did. I then walked downstairs and out my house to sharpay's.

After about 20 minutes, I finally got there. I took a deep breath as I knocked on the door. When the door opened, it opened widely. Sharpay's back was turned to me and she was laughing and giggling. She then turned to me…

'He-…' that was all she said when she looked at me.

'Sorry I'm late' I said with a smile.

As I walked into the house everything went silent, well except for the music. I guess you could say it felt good. Watching everybody looking shocked at you, probably regretting everything they thought about you. I then turned to sharpay.

'This doesn't concern you people' she said glaring at everybody.

I guess you could sharpay can be a little mean when she doesn't get her way. Then with that, everybody went back to what they were doing. Well there were still some people looking at me, ok maybe every guy in the house was still looking at me and checking me out but I don't even care. They aren't going to get some of this if that's what they're thinking.

'OMG Gabby… you look great' she said.

'I guess all those lessons you gave me finally paid off' I said giggling.

'Totally…' she said.

'Wanna dance with me sharpay… just to show all these people what we are made of' I said giggling again.

'I like the way you think' she said also giggling.

Sharpay went over to the DJ and told him to change the song and the next thing I knew everybody was watching us dance.

To be continued…

* * *

**(A.N.) there you go! I hoped you enjoyed it! PLZ PLZ PLZPLZ PLZ REVIEW!**

**;D- De De**


	6. Will You Be My Girlfriend

**(A.N.) here's the next chapter. ENJOY!!**

* * *

"**Dear Diary…"**

**Chapter 5. Will You Be My Girlfriend?**

While I was still dancing with sharpay, in the corner of my eye I saw troy looking at me, but I don't care… or do I? Well anyways I kept on dancing even when sharpay had to take a break. A while later, I went to sharpay, who was sitting down next to troy talking.

'Hey sharpay' I said trying to avoid troy knowing he would start to talk to me.

'Hey… wow, I never knew you could dance like that' she said impressed.

'Well you know me… I'm full of surprises' I said giggling.

'Gabby… can we talk, please' he said looking sad at me.

I wanted to say no and avoid him even more but then sharpay gave me a look telling me to talk to him. I just sighed and walked away. I went to the backyard cause knowing troy, he would follow me and well I wanted it to be just us and not everybody else and the loud music. I sat on a chair and waited for troy. When he finally came outside, he just stayed quiet for a while.

'Well aren't you going to talk cause your wasting my time' I said rudely to him

He sighed. 'Gabby i…' he stopped himself

'I'm leaving' I said getting up from the chair

I was just about to go into the house but then troy grabbed my arm, pulling me close to him and started kissing me. And well wow… sparks flew throughout me whole body. I never thought it would feel so good to be kissing troy, but then again, two years ago I would always imagine having this moment with him. This kiss was so different from joshes. It was way better! This feeling felt so good, I didn't want it to stop, but then troy pulled back. He was about to talk again but I shut him up with my lips on his. After awhile, I pulled back.

'I'm sorry… I love you' he whispered while looking into my eyes.

I just froze and looked shocked at him. The words 'I'm sorry… I love you' was the same words I heard about two days ago, when this mystery guy called and hung up.

'It was you that called me?' I asked shockingly.

'Well yeah… I wanted to talk to you but then I chickened out' he said looking down and sounding nervous.

'But how did you get my number… I changed it' I asked more then said, looking at him.

'I asked sharpay for it… and she gave it to me' he said still looking down at his feet

I smiled. 'Well I'm glad she did' I said while biting my bottom lip

He looked up. 'wha—…'

That was all he got to say before I started kissing him again.

'Hey gabby is--…' that was what she started saying but after she saw me and troy kissing a big smile appeared on her face

'Your lucky I'm not going to kill you after what I heard' I said slowly pulling away from troy

'Well I'm glad… so are you guys, you know…together' she asked curiously

I didn't know what to say but at this point now, I know I wanna be with troy. And if I turn him down, when he asks at least cause I'm not going to ask him, it would be pretty hard to not be around him and kiss him. I looked at sharpay and saw her looking from me to troy for an answer cause neither of us would talk.

'Troy… can I talk to you… in private' she said mostly glaring at him.

'Oh… well I'll be in the kitchen' I said feeling unwanted again but more curious about what she wanted to talk to troy about.

I walked inside and when I heard sharpay start to talk, I just hid behind the door to hear their conversation.

'Why don't you ask her you idiot' she said hitting him on the arm.

'I don't think I should' he said looking down.

'I did not give you this chance to talk and be alone with her just so you can break her heart again' she said angrily

'I don't know if she likes me' he said looking down again.

'Well if she didn't then why did she just kiss you' she said sounding like she was getting even angrier.

'Cause she heard that I was the best kisser in school' he said chuckling and joking around.

'Go in there you idiot… and make her happy' she said hitting him harder this time.

'Alright' he said rubbing his arm 'your strong for a girl you know'

'OUT OF MY SIGHT' she said pointing to the door.

As I saw troy walking over to the door, I saw him spot me, so I started running into the kitchen like I said I would be. I went into the fridge and took out some water to drink. When I closed the fridge door, troy was right there. I jumped…

'God you scared me' I said breathing heavily.

'Sorry' he said sounding nervous.

'You ok' I said in a soft voice but concerned tone.

'Well… I kinda wanna ask you something' he said sounding even more nervous.

'What is it' I asked emotionless

I know never to get my hopes up cause then I will never know what the outcome will be until after it happens.

'Well I… uh…' he said extremely nervous.

'Troy…' I said in a soft tone.

'Will you be my girlfriend' he said with his eyes closed.

At that point, I had this happy feeling in my body, but then I realized I don't want to be in a relationship right now. It was like a week ago I dumped what's-his-face cause he was cheating on me. And now I'm getting my hopes up for troy to ask me out, even though two years ago I wanted this moment to happen so bad, but its not like I don't like him cause I really do, but I don't wanna be in a relationship right now. I just don't want to be heart broken again and I want to know for sure troy wouldn't do what josh did.

I had this smile on my face but then I turned into a frown. 'I'm sorry troy… I cant right now' I said sadly while looking at my feet.

'So you don't like me… I understand' he said sad and about to walk away.

I grabbed his hand 'no you don't get it… I do like you but--…' I said before I got interrupted.

'You just don't want to date me… don't worry, I understand' he said as he walked out the kitchen.

At that point, I just broke down and started crying. And now I realize this pain in my heart, I'm heartbroken again, I thought to myself. I just ruined my chances to be with troy, something I was waiting for years ago but now I guess I'm not going to get that chance. As I hug my knees and cry, I felt somebody hug me.

'What happened gabby' she said worried.

'I rejected troy' I said crying hard and started shaking at the thought.

'Why… I thought you liked him' she said more than asked, looking at me.

'I do… I might even love him but I just dumped my ex for cheating on me last week, so I don't feel like being in a relationship right now… even though I really wanna be with troy' I said looking at her.

'I'm sorry… if I knew that then I wouldn't have made him ask you out, cause he's a chicken' she said trying to cheer me up.

'It wasn't your fault… it was mine. And now troy thinks I don't wanna be with him, he doesn't know about my break up a week ago' I said sadly and hugging my knees again.

'Well I'm going to find him and talk to him' she said.

'No no… this is something I have to do myself' I said looking at her.

'Well good luck' she said smiling.

'Thanks… but can you at least help me find him' I said smiling back.

'Anything for a friend' she said hugging me.

We got up and headed out the kitchen. I was standing at the doorway of the kitchen, tuning my head from left to right, to see if I could find troy. I didn't see him so I started rushing out the house but a pair of arms stopped me in my tracks…

'Hey baby… where're you going' the voice said.

I turned around to see Chad.

'None of your business' I said trying to get out of his grip.

'Aww… I love you too baby' he said flirty as he leaned in closer to my face.

I was disgusted at that point. And not only cause he was trying to kiss me but also cause his breath smelled like a dead skunk, so I guess he was drinking and is now drunk.

'I'm sorry Chad but…' I said then I kicked him hard in his private and ran out.

I started running around the block, not knowing where to go. Then I got he idea to call troy, and surprisingly he didn't change his number. I heard the phone ring about 5 times before he picked up.

'Hello' he said.

'Troy I--…' I started saying but then I herd the phone cut off.

I sigh as I started crying again. My life cant get any worse, can it? After about ten minutes of crying, I wiped my tears and started running to troy's house. It wasn't that long till I reached his house. I rang the door about three times befor the door finally opened.

'Uhm… he, is troy here' I said looking down.

'I'm sorry but no… I think he said he was going to a party' Mrs. Bolton said

'Well thanks for your help…Mrs. Bolton' I said looking up at her.

'Oh hey Gabriella…' she said with a smile.

'Hi…um… if you see him… can you tell him I came by and that I want to talk to him' I said.

'Sure thing sweetie… bye' she said then closed the door.

I then turned around and started walking home but then I saw sharpay coming right up to me.

'Did you find him?' she asked trying to catch her breath.

'No… did you' I asked.

'No…where could he be' she said looking around.

'I don't know… I called him but he just hung up; I said tearing up.

'It's ok' she said as she hugged me ' and I swear when I get my hands on that boy, he'll w--…'

'He will nothing cause your not going to hurt him…right' I said pulling away and glaring at her.

'Fine' she said pouting and crossing her arms, almost jumping up and down like a five year old.

I just laughed at her, she looked so funny. I just hugged her again, said bye and went home. When I went into my room, I started thinking about what will happen on Monday at school. Will troy be there? Will people treat me the same way like they used to? Or will they treat me different? What about Chad? Was he really drunk? Or does he like me now? All these questions ran through my mind as I laid on my bed.

To be continued…

* * *

**(A.N.) PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WAT U THINK!!**


	7. Will You Wait For Me

**(A.N.) here's the next episode! And please read the end comment!****"Dear Diary…"**

* * *

**Chapter 6. Will You Wait For Me?**

It has been a week since what happened between me and troy at the party. It's also been a week since anybody has seen troy. Everybody is worried mostly me cause I feel this is my entire fault for him disappearing. And now I don't know what to do. What if something happened to him? That question ran threw my mind as I walked into school. I then walked to my locker and right away Chad came up to me.

'Hey Gabriella' he said smiling.

'What do you want Chad… you hate me remember' I said as I put books into and out of my locker.

'I know but I was kinda wondering if you would like to--…' he said before I cut him off.

'Go on a date with you… are you crazy!?' I said looking at him.

'No but--…' he said.

'No Chad… I don't like you and never will' I said as I walked past him.

I kept walking to homeroom. I went to sit all the way in the back, trying to avoid everybody and their questions.

'Gabby… you ok?' a voice said but I knew it was sharpay without looking at her.

I sighed. 'please leave me alone' I said in a low soft voice.

'I know your sad but… troy will come back soon' she said rubbing my back.

I sighed again, without saying anything else. The whole school day I was sad and gloomy. I avoided everybody especially sharpay, who was trying to make me feel better, but only a miracle can make me better and that miracle is troy. As I walked out of school at the end of the day, it started raining hard and heavy on me. I just walked home with nothing to protect me from the rain. And I didn't care, I just wanted troy and now I realized that whenever something bad happens to me troy's always the person I want to talk to. Now I know I love him and I cant live my life without him.

As I walked into my room all soaking wet, I decided to take a warm shower. As I felt the warm water hit my skin, my phone started ringing. I got out of the shower, wrapped my robe around my body and walked to my phone and answered it.

'Hello' I said.

'Hey… I'm sorry for bothering you miss but Im Dr. Green from the local hospital an--…'

'What do you want' I said trying to make him get to the point.

'Well a Mr. Troy Bolton just got into the hospital an--…'

'Troy in the hospital, why' I said eagerly.

'Well he was in this car accident an--…'

'Is he okay' I said in a cracking voice that you could tell I was going to start crying.

'Well right now we can't tell but it would be nice if you came down here' he said.

'Uh yes… I will, thanks for the info' I said waiting for him to hang up, so I can break down and start crying.

'Well bye' he said.

We both hung up, and the weird part of it was that I didn't even cry. Not even a little tear came out of my eyes. I wanted to cry so badly but why cant I? I just got dressed and took a cab to the hospital. I ran in and went strait to the front desk.

'Uhm… what room is Troy Bolton in?' I asked eagerly and in a rush.

'Can you repeat that miss?' the woman said.

'What room is Troy Bolton in?' I asked again but only a little slower

'Room 143' she said.

'Thank you' I said then broke into a run to Troy's room.

When I got there, I took a deep breath and turned the doorknob to reveal a badly bruised up and pale troy lying there on the bed. As I slowly walked into the room, I started crying really hard. I just wanted to die right then and there. As I walked closer to troy, I heard footsteps and quickly turned around.

'Hey… im Dr. Green' he said smiling while he held out his hand for me to shake.

'Gabriella Montez' I said still crying but softly this time while I shake his hand 'so is troy going to be alright?'

'Like I said, we don't know yet but can I ask you to go into the waiting room?' he said politely.

'Why?' I asked.

'Well we are now going to take Troy into surgery to see if we can help him… so please' he said.

'Ok' I said crying silently.

I took one last look at troy and then walked out the room and into the waiting room. About ten minutes later, I saw four doctors rushing troy to the emergency room. I started crying hard again. About four hours later, Dr. Green came up to me.

'Ms. Montez' he said.

'Call me Gabriella' I said getting up from my seat.

'Gabriella… you may see troy now' he said then walked away smiling.

'BUT IS HE OKAY?' I asked yelling after him for an answer but I never got it. I just sighed and started walking to Troy's room again. I walked into Troy's room to see Troy looking at me.

'Hey' he said in a soft but weak voice.

I pulled a chair next to his bed 'Hey' I said softly while looking down.

'Gabri--…' he said.

'Troy… Im sorry' I said crying again.

'What for' he said looking puzzled at me.

'I made you get into that accident' I said with tears rolling down my cheeks.

Troy tried to sit up but then he started groaning in pain.

I quickly went up on the bed shocked and worried trying to help him

'Oh my god troy… are you ok?'

He groans again 'gabby you have nothing to be sorry for… it wasn't your fault' he said as he wiped my tears away with his thumb.

I sniffed 'you sure' I said looking down at him.

'Yes… I was the one who wasn't looking at where I was going' he said as he put on a weak smile.

'Troy I have to tell you something' I said getting kinda nervous.

'What is it' he said worriedly.

'You know a week ago when I told you I didn't want to date you' I said getting even more nervous.

'Gabby… don't' he said looking away.

'Troy you don't understand… I-…'

'I do… don't worry about it' he said still looking away from me.

I got up angry 'GOD DAMN IT TROY…WHY CANT YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!' I said almost yelling at him.

He looked at me 'Gabby' he said softly.

'NO… DON'T YOU GABBY ME… I LOVE YOU, WHY CANT YOU JUST GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD' I said yelling at him.

'Gabby' troy said getting sad.

'NO… JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO ME AND LET ME EXPLAIN DOESN'T GIVE YOU A RIGHT TO JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS!' I yelled out at him then started calming down a bit.

He looked away from me in silence with tears rolling down his cheeks.

'Troy… I love you and I only said I didn't want to date you cause I don't want to be in a relationship right now… I broke up with my last boyfriend two weeks ago, it would have been a week but you started ignoring me like you are now' I said softly 'I really love you troy and being back here in Albuquerque made me realize that and I really want to be with you but im afraid of being heartbroken… again' I said looking down as I cried silently.

'Im sorry gabby… I didn't know and I know I should have if I listened to you but--…'

I kissed him.

'Troy I really want to be with you but im still heartbroken... can we still be friends for a while?' I asked after I pulled back.

He looked away ' yeah… sure'

'Troy' I put my hand on his cheeks and moved his head so he was facing me.

'Yeah' he said looking down.

I sighed 'will you wait for me?' I asked softly.

'Yeah' he said in a voice that you could tell that he was happy.

'You promise' I said looking into his eyes.

'I promise' he said smiling.

I climbed into the bed next to him and went into his arms. This felt so good, I never want it to end. Now I wish I never met josh and never got hurt by troy, but I would never know how thing would be. Would troy still have fallen for me? Did troy even love me? Would we even have a chance to be together? Would have we even kissed? I was thinking about those things before I drifted off to sleep. The next morning when I woke up, I saw troy staring at me.

'Morning' he said as he kissed my cheek.

'Morning troy' I said as I giggled and blushed.

'Morning you two' the Dr. Green said as he walked into the room.

'Morning' we said together.

'Troy get some rest you'll really need it' he said.

'Why' he asked a bit confused.

'Cause we are going to run a few tests on you in a few hours to see if anything is wrong with you… and if there isn't anything wrong then you can go home' he said smiling then he walked out of the room.

'I hope your okay' I said hugging him while looking up at him.

'Yah me too' he said as he smiled sweetly at me. 'But you are going to school today'

'I don't want to… at least not when you're here like this' I said as I looked into his eyes pouting.

'Gabby you have to go… I'll be fine' he said softly.

'I sighed. 'Fine… I'll go but I will be back here right after school' I said still pouting.

He kissed my cheek 'bye gabby… see you later' he said letting go of me.

'Bye' I said as I got up from the bed and walked to the door.

I turned around and looked at him one more time before I walked out of the room. I then went home, and surprisingly my mom wasn't there. Maybe she got hung up at her job or something like that, I thought. I went into my room and got ready for school. I just drank some juice and left my house for school.

When I walked into school. I had this big smile on my face. Everybody was looking at me and was probably wondering why I'm acting this way, while all of them are still worried about troy cause they don't know what I know.

'Gabby… you okay?' Sharpay asked looking at me worried.

I giggled. 'Yes im fine… why do you ask?'

'Well everybody in the school is still worried about Troy's disappearing and you're the only one who seems to be happy' she said looking at me ' please tell me you haven't moved on so quickly'

I laughed. 'No of course not… and im happy cause I know where troy is…'

At that point everybody was silent and was listening to our conversation. I don't really care… im so happy right now.

'Really… where?' sharpay said happy.

'Well he's in the hospital… but he's fine, the doctors are doing some tests on him later' I said looking at her 'and if everything is fine with him… he can go home tomorrow and come back to school.'

'What happened… why is he in the hospital?' she asked worried.

'Well he got into this car accident but like I said… he's fine' I said smiling.

She smiled. 'That's good'

To Be Continued…

* * *

**(A.N.) there you go! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Now im going to have a little Q & A so if anyone has any questions I will be happy to answer any questions! I still haven't decided how I'm going to get back to you with the questions but I promise I will one way or another! And if any one has any suggestion for anything on this story of my other one, which I will post as soon as possible, please leave a comment or message me and I will try to fit it in!**

**PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!**

**;)- De De**


	8. So We Shouldn't Be Here Right Now

**(A.N.) READ THE BOTTOM AFTER DONE READING THE STORY!!**

* * *

**"Dear Diary…"**

**Ep. 7 "So We Shouldn't Be Here Right Now"**

The rest of the school day went great… for once. And everybody couldn't be happier that troy's fine… but me of course. God its going to be hard being near him and not being able to kiss his soft lips. The softest and tastiest lips you could ever imagine. What am I going to do"

Well the dismissal bell just rang and sharpay and me are walking to her car.

'So what are you doing now' she asked

'Well first im going home and then im going to the hospital to see how troys doing' I said smiling when I said his name.

'So im guessing you to are a couple now' she said hopeful

I shook my head. 'No… I wanted to but I have to know that troy wont do what my ex boyfriend did' I said looking down.

'What exactly did your ex do again' she said looking at me.

I sighed. 'I caught him doing it with some girl' I said wanting to cry but I forced myself not to, also getting into sharpay's car.

She also got in and started the car. 'Im sorry… you know he's lucky he isn't here right now' she said.

I giggled. 'Cause the dark side of you might come out… like always' I said giggling again.

'Righ—Hey!' she said.

I laughed. 'You'll be fine shar' I said.

'Well here's your stop… bye' she said as she parked the car in front of my house.

'You can come in with me… and then we can go to the hospital together to visit troy' I said pouting.

'Oh ok' she said.

We got out of her car and then went into my house. Sharpay was fixing her make-up in the bathroom while I was getting a snack before I go to visit troy. As I was walking up the stairs to get sharpay… my phone rang.

'Hello' I said.

'Hey hey' Nathaly and Tiffany said giggling.

'What happened… what's with the happiness' I asked curiously.

'We just came to teach that troy a thing or two' they said.

'What do you mean you came… and troy and I are friends now' I said a little confused.

'You sure you two are friends' tiffany asked.

'Yes' I said.

'So we shouldn't be here right now' they said.

'Wha--,' I said. The doorbell ringing cut me off.

'Wait a minute… the door just rang' I said as I put the phone down on the table.

I walked to the door thinking and wondering about what tiffany and nathaly said… which got me confused of course. As I opened the door… I gasped…

'Right here' the said as they came in and tackled me with hugs.

'Guys… what are you doing here?' I asked shocked to see them.

'Well we have two weeks off of school and…' tiffany said looking over at nathaly to finish her sentence.

'And it was my idea to come and visit you' nathaly said smiling.

'You just couldn't include me in the idea part could you?' she said glaring at nathaly.

She giggled. 'You'll be fine'

I giggled. 'Im so glad you two came' I said as I hugged them. 'lets go inside… there's someone I want you to meet.'

'Okay' they said smiling.

As I walked into my house, they followed. We walked down the hall, passing the living room, kitchen, and a near by closet and to the stairs. We walked upstairs and to the bathroom, which was still closed, so then I decided to walk to my room to show it to them.

'Well my friend is still in the bathroom but lets explore my room' I said as I open the door of my bedroom.

We went into my room, which didn't look that dirrerent form, my old room I was in, but there is different stuff inside. We explored my closet, which had new cloths inside, even the one I wore to sharpay's party. All my new cloths are like the kind sharpay and every other girl wears. I also had the same type of cloths when I was living in California but I never wore them. I guess cause I never felt comfortable in them but now im grown and I now have a liking to them. I also showed them my now bigger bathroom.

Now when we finished exploring my room, we went back to the bathroom sharpay is in to see if she is okay.

The door opened. 'Yes…' she said smiling. 'And im also done'

'Hey' the Tiffany and Nathaly said smiling at sharpay.

'Sharpay… these are my friend from California, Tiffany and Nathaly… Tiffany and Nathaly, this is my old friend Sharpay' I said smiling.

They all shake hands and then we went into sharpay's car and she drove us to the hospital. Tiffany and Nathaly were constantly asking where we were going every five minutes but I would tell them we are visiting a friend at the hospital. Then they started asking questions like why is your friend in the hospital? Is he or she okay? Is it a girl or boy? What's their name? What happened to them?

When the car finally stopped at the hospital, I thought thank god to myself. I guess they operate the same time, even if they're different. We then went into the hospital and then I lead them to Troy's room. I knock on the door to see if it was okay to go in…

'Come in' the voice from inside said.

I opened the door. 'Hey' I said smiling and happy to see him. I walked over to him, hugged him, and then kissed his cheek.

'Oh I have so many questions for you and you better answer them correctly of im going to kick your butt' sharpay said.

'Do you realize im in the hospital' he said.

'Yes but im still going to kick your butt if you don't answer my questions correctly' she said.

I looked over at tiffany and nathaly and noticed that they were feeling unwanted. Like they didn't exist anymore…

I grabbed their hands. 'Hey guys… this is troy' I whisper to nathaly. 'be nice' I then whispered to tiffany 'don't kill him' then I said out loud 'and troy this is tiffany and nathaly' I said to him as I point to tiffany and then to nathaly when I said their names.

'Hey' he said

'So troy… did you have your tests already' I said as I turned to him.

'Well y-…' he started saying.

'Yes he did and everything is fine with him… but may I talk to you Gabriella' he said.

'Yes you may' I said politely as I turn to him.

I then turn to my friends and they all gave me a questioning look, which I just shrugged off. Dr. Green and me then left the room and went into the hall, about ten steps away from the door.

'Yes' I said.

'Well troy is fine and everything but I need someone to look after him for a while… you know since he's still injured form the accident' he said.

I nod my head, 'yeah' I said.

'You know anybody that can do it' he said looking serious at me.

'I'll do it' I said with a smile.

'Good' he said smiling back

'When can troy leave?' I asked

'Well… anytime he wants… but we need to put o a cast on his left leg first' he said.

'Why' I said worried

'Well he seems to have broken it… so he can't really walk anymore' he stated

'Oh' I said a little shocked

Then doctor green walked away. Now im worried for troy. I walked into troys hospital room to find all eyes looking at me for answers

'What did the doctor say?' shar asked

'He asked if there was someone to look after troy since he's still in pain cause of the accident' I said

'So who's looking after me?' troy said looking at me

'Well of course sharpay' I said jokingly

We girls started laughing cause they knew it was a joke and cause of the very funny look on troys face.

I giggled more 'no… im going to take care of you' I said now smiling at him 'and you should be grateful she isn't going to break your other leg' I finish pointing at sharpay.

'What do you mean?' he said looking at me confused

'Well doctor green also said that you broke your left leg… so he's going to get in a cast for you then we can go home' I said

'no wonder it hurts' he said looking like he just discovered a new kind of animal 'I thought I had just sprained it' then he made a face like he caught on to something 'wait your gonna leave me here in this smelly hospital all by myself with no one to talk to or help me do things?!'

'No silly you're coming too' I said 'I wouldn't leave you here alone with that blond nerse that works 6 rooms down' I then said joking.

'I thought she told me she worked 5 rooms down this morning after you left?' he said acting confused

My jaw dropped.

'Im just kidding' he said then braking out into a laugh.

'Not funny you big meany!' I said

We talked for about twenty more minutes, and then a nurse came and put a cast on troys leg, and no not the blond nurse! Then us girls left the room to get something to eat while troy prepared to leave. When we came back, me and nathaly helped troy out of his hospital bed and out of the building while shar and tiff were, what did they call it again… oh ya… supervising, but of course I knew they were just being lazy as usual. Sharpay started her car and drove us all to my house. Sharpay stayed for a while and then had to leave. I showed tiffany and nathaly the guest room and since there was only one guest room troys staying with me in my bedroom and for two reasons. 1. He needs to rest his leg cause he can't walk and 2. Cause I want to get some alone with him.

But earlier before sharpay left, the girls accused me of wanting to be near troy and want to sleep next to him in my bed. Which of course they were right but I wasn't planning on admitting it, and its not like we were going to do anything that we weren't supposed to do, if you know what I mean. I mean we are just friends, friends who have feelings for each other but it could only be a crush not the real thing for many reasons.

Troys asleep now and me, tiffany and nathaly are in the guest room are talking about random things since we have nothing better to do.

'So what happened in California since I left?' I asked curiously.

'Well…' the said nervously

'Guys…' I said as I looked from tiffany to nathaly

Tiffany sighed. 'Well josh moved on' tiffany said

'What do you mean' I asked worriedly

'The day after you left… we saw josh making out with this girl…' she said

'So he's over you… im sorry' she said looking down.

I sigh out in frustration 'don't worry about it… I mean its over. So he can do whatever he wants to do' I said teary. I mean I don't care for him anymore, but still I went out with him for a while, I guess it just hurts a little to know I was just being fooled for all that while.

Tiffany and nathaly looked at each other worriedly.

'Well uhm… so what's going on with you and troy?' she asked trying to change the subject.

I looked up at them, I blushed and tried to hide it so they would notice and it give me away 'nothing… we're just very close friends now' I said smiling, thinking about troy.

'You like him… don't you?' tiffany said smirking

I blushed again 'no… of course not' I said lying to them.

'Then why are you blushing?' nathaly said smiling.

_Dang! _'I tried… im going to bed' I said as I faked a yawn, changing the subject.

'ya… to cuddle up to troy' they said smiling teasing me.

I quickly left the room and as I close the door behind me, I started blushing like crazy. Especially about what they said and the thought about actually cuddling with troy. And the kisses we shared a week ago. I miss it already but I have to wait. Im not going to rush anything with troy. I mean I almost rushed things when me and josh were dating. One time we almost did it. It was when we were dating for like two months but when I realized what I was doing, I pushed him off of me and ran out of his house. I guess the whole time we were dating, he just wanted to get me in bed. God I hate him so much now! But thank god I don't ever have to see him again.

I turned around and walked deeper into my bedroom to see that troy was still asleep in my bed. I quietly went up to the right side of my bed, cause troys sleeping on the other side, and laid down and quickly went to sleep dreaming about the one and only TROY BOLTON.

To be continued…

* * *

**(A.N.) I am so sorry its taken me this long to update but I have just been swamped with homework for like the past 2 months! I hope you liked this chapter and plz review and tell me what you think.**

**Now I don't think I am getting enough reviews and I don't know what you guys think of the story, so I want at least 15 more reviews for the next one to come out.**

**I will be posting a one- shot that I made up and I think it's really good. And if you guys like it enough I might make it into a story because I personally think It has a very good plot.**

**I'll get the next one out as soon as possible! And sorry for the long wait!**

**REMEMBER ATLEAST 15 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!**

**De De ;-)**


End file.
